


PINK

by everthinew



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everthinew/pseuds/everthinew
Summary: 某天的熬夜产物。当时快进了车（嗯？今天突然暴躁就把车写了（嗯？可能会觉得前后风格不一致吧...不过我也没有什么风格....开车爽就好了XD





	PINK

不准换衣服 微信里突然硬邦邦地弹出消息

？

今天活动穿的衣服 不准脱 对方的语气生硬相当偏离人设

？？？为什么

对面没有回答。

吴磊今天穿的粉色条纹衬衫，领口敞开。浅粉的高腰裤勾勒出腰线。面向女性的美妆类产品宣传活动，作为男性代言人，又是少年的身份，穿得精致可爱一点无可厚非，亲妈粉姐姐粉看了都要昏倒。

只是刘昊然又在发哪门子疯？

 

*

 

刘昊然难得有个国外活动能告假从漫长的拍摄周期里逃出来几天。想着解个禁看看微博，登陆小号放眼望去全是自己对象的活动前线图。

刘昊然觉得自己闭关吃不到肉已经快憋死了，图里的人还笑得那么甜蜜根本就是逼他犯罪。

从上海起飞的夜班飞机，若是够幸运可以摸到真人，他这次不仅回本还血赚。

 

*

 

吴磊一头雾水地回到酒店。这几天赶场参加活动，脑力体力消耗都接近极限。刘昊然只说了今天出剧组赶飞机，随后就是两句没头没脑的命令。吴磊怀疑他就是想视频泻个火，毕竟今天的搭配看久了确实让吴磊怀疑自己的男子气概。

我下班了 吴磊发了条消息

对面在打字，但并没有弹出预想的视频请求。

给我开门

？！

吴磊不敢相信地推开房门。头发凌乱的刘昊然戴着个黑口罩，闪身进房。

你怎么过来了！

好不容易出来放风，赶紧让我抱一下。

吴磊乖乖贴上去。

我妆没卸呢

刘昊然双手捧着他脸蛋，带妆的吴磊少了点英气，整张脸柔和许多。

今天化的好

切 我倒是觉得太精致了 不适合我

吴磊扭头进了洗手间准备洗脸。刘昊然跟着他进去，靠在门边看他洗，眼神不加掩饰的扫描存档，一边嘴上没停跟他瞎掰。

能驾驭这种风格是好事儿

对 您护士装风情万种我可记着呢

这么久没见我怎么嘴里没两句好话啊吴磊 我特地跑来见你不然下回都得等到我杀青了

跑来见我？真的？

那不然呢

刘昊然真有点委屈了，自己这费尽心思怎么这么不受待见。

吴磊心里翻了个大白眼。还跟我装可怜。

以往刘昊然进剧组是真的断网，可这回缥缈录他每天在线吐槽伙食从不中断，聊天记录虽然不长可是每天打卡绝不断更。一天只有一场戏的时候就蹲在酒店里和吴磊视频，准大学生和老大学生隔着条网线激情裸聊。不过是按字面意思——两个裸睡的人裹着棉被嘻嘻哈哈傻笑——不敢搞什么限制级的东西，毕竟刘昊然第二天四点就要起床戴头套。总之，刘昊然拍戏这段时间他们看见对方脸的频率估计比没工作的时候还高。唯一说有什么想念的，估计就是真人可以捏圆搓扁，勾肩搭背，还能亲小嘴滚床单。

那你来是因为想我，还是想我的身子啊？

轻飘飘的一句，似是发怒，似是勾引。被水打湿的刘海聚成几缕，露出光滑的额头。妆面卸下，那个眉目犀利五官浓烈的吴磊复又出现，正双眼炯炯地盯着他。

额，都特想……

 

*

 

吴磊的嘴巴小，上唇又薄，含刘昊然的肉棒含得十分勉强。才刚刚进了一半不到，蹲着的人就已经被噎得双眼泛红，眼角一片晶亮的生理泪水。被口腔包裹的部分又湿又热，吴磊的舌头小幅度地舔舐，引起一阵酥麻。嘴角兜不住的口水溢出来，混着花洒淋下的水消失在下颌线。刘昊然手指插进吴磊发间，顺着一个方向把人打湿的刘海往后梳，露出光洁的额头，哄小孩似的鼓励他把嘴再张大些。

“磊磊，再吃多一点，好不好。”  
“真乖。”

龟头已经抵到喉咙口，柔嫩的肌肉条件反射收缩，挤压敏感的头部带来极大的快感。刘昊然呼吸一窒，点到即止般地抽出来。吴磊的嘴被撑开很久，酸痛的厉害。刘昊然抽出来之后他愣了一秒保持着张大成O型的嘴。黑白分明的眼睛被情欲染得混沌，抬头看了看刘昊然仍然昂扬的性器，又默默双手捧住，伸艳红的舌头去舔。刚刚没照顾到的囊袋和根部被悉心照料，嫩粉的唇瓣贴上来软软地亲，偶尔露出兔牙轻轻咬在肉棒上给予刺激，那物什便又胀大了几分。吴磊嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的笑，等到嘴巴休息得差不多，站起来问刘昊然讨了一个吻，复又跪下去给他做深喉。终归是吞不下整根——刘昊然的尺寸过于傲人——只能吃下三分之二，两个人配合着加快速度，快到顶点时刘昊然良心发现，掐着吴磊的下巴把东西拔了出来，刚抽出便泄了精。米白色的浓稠液体喷射而出，避之不及的吴磊吓得眼睛紧闭，温度比皮肤稍低的腥膻液体直接射了他一脸，飞溅的液体有一部分直接落在他还没合上的嘴里。刘昊然惊异于自己太久没开荤，精关失守得一塌糊涂，竟然说不出话来，只下意识地伸手去蹭吴磊脸上的白浊。太久没交公粮，这一管浓稠得能拉出丝来，他越抹越糟糕，糊得人全脸到处都是。吴磊睫毛上挂着黏液无法睁开，缓了缓扶着刘昊然的胳膊站起去调整花洒的水流。热水倾下，总算冲走了脸上的不适。刘昊然极其认真地捧住吴磊的小脸，拇指就着热水仔细拂去没冲干净的体液。

吴磊睁开眼睛，面无表情地说，“刘昊然你是不是胆子肥了。”“呜磊磊我错了，”他一着急委屈劲儿汹涌地翻上来，“太久没见你了，根本控制不住”。吴磊也就是嗔怒逗他，舌尖上刚刚尝到的那点粘稠让他莫名生出些骄傲的情绪。看刘昊然眼角往下直垮，他露出点可爱的笑钻进刘昊然怀里。“嗯，刚刚尝了，确实攒了挺久。”刘昊然的胳膊猛地收紧，胯下刚刚发泄过的东西又颤颤巍巍地想要抬头，直抵着吴磊的小腹。“我们去浴缸里，我帮你。”

 

吴磊后背靠着刘昊然，半坐在刘昊然大腿上。刘昊然一手蹂躏他胸口乳尖，一手捏着他的阴茎帮他手活。嘴上也没闲着，在他后肩处又舔又咬，留下酥酥麻麻的印子。

“想不想我？”  
“嗯…嗯…啊…要亲……”

他呜咽着伸手去够身后人的脸，努力把人掰过来与自己接吻。

“想不想？”  
“想…亲你”

吴磊是个不折不扣的渴肤症患者。成年了不好意思总乱抱人，只好把这点热情全用在了刘昊然身上。刘昊然的唇凑近，舌头霸道地钻进来，刮过他整齐的上牙，激起吴磊身体轻微的颤抖。身后的人衔着他唇瓣，轻轻笑起来。刘昊然的声音是好听的，像被清凉的山泉浸润过，但他的笑声是暖的，吴磊总也听不厌。吴磊能感觉到他笑时腹腔轻浅的震动，因为此刻他们正严丝合缝地贴在一起。这点微小的震感让他格外安心，回吻的时候比以往更加热情。刘昊然的手指极富技巧地抚过他的柱身，每一个来回都让吴磊爽到呻吟，直到吴磊彻底化成一滩春水，浑身脱力，柔顺地躺进身后的怀抱。

刘昊然的肉棒也再次勃起，滚烫发红的一根夹在吴磊腿根之间。吴磊气息平复，双手闲下来就去挑逗自己双腿间的异物。调皮的指尖搓揉头部的皱褶，满意地听见身后细小的喘息声。他跪坐起来，调转了方向坐到了浴缸另一头与刘昊然面对面。“怎么着，我可不伺候你了，自己解决吧。”话里盛着满满的骄矜和揶揄，吴磊一只手肘撑着浴缸边缘，托着脸对着刘昊然笑。“你也太没人性了，我可是你男朋友你不伺候我还想伺候谁去？”刘昊然一边怼回去一边在水里握住吴磊随意乱伸的脚踝。下一秒吴磊的脚心一阵痒意，酸麻直窜上后脑壳，他疯狂地扑腾起来。“我操！！刘昊然你这个小人！”“别别别！！！我帮你！！”吴磊被人点住死穴，又羞又气，为了让自己好过点，求饶的话劈里啪啦地飞出来。刘昊然暂停捉弄他，直接站起来把吴磊推到浴缸边缘。

“宝贝，把腿并紧。”他对吴磊的坏心思根本没法维持太久，心尖上的人总是哄都来不及，这会又开始甜腻地诱导着吴磊。吴磊生怕他又挠自己脚底心，乖乖地趴好夹紧大腿。刘昊然肿胀的阴茎挤进他腿缝，略一停顿就开始动作。吴磊的屁股是浑身上下唯一肉多的地方，刘昊然总夸他长得好，肉都长在该长的地方。浑圆白净的臀瓣极其挺翘，裁剪紧窄的定制西服加身，再加上他本身身板总挺得笔直，总能勾勒出腰背到大腿一段美好的曲线。此刻刘昊然眼前就是怎么搓揉都不会腻的两瓣臀肉，自己的肉棒又被细嫩的腿根皮肤紧紧贴着。视觉和感官的双重刺激让他又胀大了几分，手掌牢牢卡住吴磊的细腰，挺动腰身摩擦阴茎。吴磊在他身下发出意味不明的轻哼，大概是说他磨得太大力，腿根发烫有点疼。但是只要爽到位了谁又在乎这些，他抽插到鬼迷心窍，腾出一只手往吴磊的屁股上打了一巴掌。没用太大力气，但瞬间就起了红红的指印。吴磊本来被热水氤氲着就头发晕，又被他插得意识模糊，突然的疼痛让他回神。痛，同时也有点爽。他扭头带着点怒气瞪了刘昊然一眼，又像是说不出来的欲拒还迎。刘昊然索性又打了几下，接着用温热的手掌心覆上去揉搓。吴磊内心气闷他这次意外持久，大腿的皮肤都快被磨破了也不射，只好开口让他快一点。“腿好痛，你怎么还不结束。”刘昊然心疼他，又磨了两三下就痛快射了。

 

胡闹了一下午，总算是搞到两个人心（jin）满（pi）意（li）足（jie）。瘫在大床上瞎聊天等待日落，刘昊然吃完晚饭就要赶飞机。临走前吴磊撒娇似的嘟囔自己腿根红肿，明天走路可能都要成问题。刘昊然俯身亲亲他额头说，“我都给你榨干精血了，还得去赶飞机，心疼心疼你老公吧，上哪儿找我这么赚钱又顾家的”。吴磊被他臊得双脸一红，躺倒抬腿去踹，“快滚！挣到钱再来见我！”。刘昊然笑成一只柴，又掐了一把吴磊的脸蛋，终于推着行李走了。

 

 

\--------------------------------  
12.19 更新前的缩略版车

此处快进⏩  
（下面变为作者视角 我的黄暴人格突然出现！）

 

后面我要看浴室狂野性爱！

时间紧任务重所以就不进去了！

柴脱光，小磊不脱，两个人丢进淋浴下面先冲（shi）澡（shen）！

日天先把公粮交了！小磊认证确实攒了很久！

关键时刻刘昊然良心发现从吴磊嘴里拔出来，但没忍住全部交代在吴磊脸上了。

磊：因为我喜欢你所以我忍了不然你已经死了  
柴：呜我不是故意的这画面太劲爆了我一辈子都不会忘记

日天温柔地把磊的超娇衣服裤子给扒了，全程疯狂揩油吃豆腐，腰上又是啃又是掐，全是红印子。摸两条长腿就跟摸金条一样陶醉，被人骂没出息也要摸。嘻嘻我男朋友才18，可软可酷腿可长。

自己吃爽了就带人坐进浴缸里，从后面搂住，慢慢给他打出来。一只手握着吴磊的东西，一只手去搓他乳尖。问吴磊想不想自己，不说就不给爽。还要人记住是怎么被他弄的，胸肌都肿胀起来才作罢。

吴磊手举起来够他后脑勺，侧仰着头要亲。他就是被刘昊然那点长大之后愈发熟练的流氓劲吃的死死的。顶了副文艺青年的好皮囊，撒娇装柴十分拿手，一到折腾他的时候就是个切开黑。

最后忍不住还是抵着吴磊腿缝磨了几十下又射了一轮才作罢。大腿根磨得红了一片都快肿了。

磊：你还是不是人了出来一趟把我搞死然后又不管了  
柴：呜因为太想你了而且我现在都被你掏空了还要去赶飞机你心疼我一下好不好  
磊：滚！！！！  



End file.
